Creatures of the Night
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost and Van Rook are vampires who become allies while living in a human dominated world. AU


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its rightful owners.

CREATURES OF THE NIGHT

The white-haired woman looked up at the full moon in the black sky. It seemed to laugh at her as she ran through the European forest. The stars were like eyes watching her every move.  
She ceased running when two golden eyes stared at her. She took a few steps backwards when a long-haired man stepped out of the shadows. Wasn't he chasing her a minute ago?

''My spouse and son are waiting for me at home! Please spare my life!'' she pleaded.  
She seemed terrified of the pale man when he approached her. She observed the dark and white cloak which concealed his entire body except for his white hands. She found herself looking into his golden eyes. She gasped when he revealed his fangs.

''Greetings and bien venue. I am V.V. Argost.'' He hissed at her while taking a few steps towards her. ''I look forward to tasting your sweet blood, my dear'' he said. His tongue slid over his fangs. He disregarded her screams. He was about to bite her throat when someone stepped out of the darkness.

The man wore black knee length boots with matching pants along with a coat and a white blouse. His dark hair was tied back in a long ponytail. His white mask concealed his entire face with the exception of his mouth. His fangs were exposed when he hissed. V.V. Argost imitated the same sound.  
He was determined to drink the young woman's blood.

''Who are you?'' the new arrival inquired. His European accent happened to be very strong.  
The white vampire introduced himself as V.V. Argost. ''I am Leonidas Van Rook.'' ''I shall become the lady's final view'' Argost said. ''Why don't we drink her blood together'  
Van Rook spoke.

The strange creature scowled for a minute. ''Very well'' he consented before they both bit her throat at the same time. They enjoyed every second of tasting her blood. They stood before facing one another. ''Perhaps we can kill more women together'' Van Rook said. His new ally smiled while nodding.

The companions roamed the dark forest in search of more female victims. They came across a young woman with dark eyes and red hair that was tied back in a firm knot. She took a few steps backwards while gasping. Argost quickly sank his fangs into her throat. He consumed some of her blood before he released her. ''She's all yours'' he informed the masked monster.

Leonidas grinned until his fangs penetrated her neck. He allowed her body to fall on the ground.  
''I'm full'' he announced as he turned to face the white vampire. ''My castle is nearby.  
We can get to know one another a little better there. You are allowed to remain with me for as long as you wish.''

V.v. Argost nodded as a way of showing his gratitude. He willingly followed the other creature of the night to his home. He entered the castle and allowed the other man to give him a tour.  
He observed expensive art, furniture, etc. They sat at a long black table within the dining room when the tour ended. ''Why are you wearing a mask? I'm dying to know.'' His fanged mouth dropped open when the facial covering was slowly removed.

''Does this answer your question?'' Van Rook wanted to know. There were horrible burns all over his pale face. ''A boy with dark and white hair threw holy water at me a few nights ago'' he explained before hiding his face. Argost's surprised expression eventually vanished. ''I see. Did you bite his neck after he used holy water against you?'' Leonidas slowly shook his head back and forth.

''He escaped before I could attack him'' he informed him. He looked into the other vampire's bizarre eyes. ''What would you like to do now?'' he asked. His companion looked bored.  
''I don't wish to consume anything and I've seen the interior of your home.'' Van Rook seemed thoughtful for a moment.

''Well, you haven't seen my red rose garden. Follow me'' the European man said before standing with him. He observed his ally's gentle smile when they entered the beautiful garden. The roses reminded Argost of blood. He and Leonidas sat near one of the bushes. ''Thank you'' he whispered when he was given one of them.

V.V. Argost embraced his arms while he trembled. The cold wind cut through his black cloak.  
He seemed grateful when Van Rook held him. ''Are you warm now?'' he heard the masked man inquire.  
He nodded at a snail's pace. He was about to rest in his ally's strong arms when a mob appeared.

Stakes happened to be the weapons of choice for the angry humans. ''So you are the monsters who killed my wife! I found her and she had four holes in her throat!'' a black man snarled. Both vampires hissed at him. They gasped when the sun began to ascend. The painful rays caused them to die in one another's arms before it reduced the creatures of the night to ashes.

THE END


End file.
